Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200111185721
Bod (Crossover) vs Azathoth Exaggerated/E (Joke Battles) bod's profile Tier: High 0 | Beyond 0 | Ocean Level | Ultimate Memetic | Youtube+ | Possibly Above Unbeatable Tier ''' '''Name: Bod | Geerus Origin: Mythology adaptions and dbs original adaptions Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Likely Hundreds of Thousands Years Old Classification: High God | Fusion Being (fusion between classic god version 2 and ultimate beerus) | Fighter | Lord of the Skies | God of peace and destruction | Sacred Being | Aura Being | Cosmic Being | Farmer | Shepard | Angel trainee | Universal Watcher | Non-Abstract Being | Humanoid Alien ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8), Abstract Existence (God is the embodiment of light), Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation (Created the fabric of existence) Acausality (Types 1 and 4, does not perceive time linearly) Magic, Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation (Created and has full control over souls), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Created and has absolute control over the fate of things to an unknown quantity of time in advance) Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Magic and Reality Warping | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Breath Attack, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Regeneration (Low, Quickly healed a cut he received from Goku), Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Sealing, Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Duplication, Danmaku (Via God of Destruction's Wrath), Longevity, Limited Clairvoyance (Can sometimes have precognitive dreams of the past and future, as seen when he foresaw the rise of a Super Saiyan God), Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Likely Telekinesis (Other gods have demonstrated this ability, Beerus paralyzed a young and later an adult Vegeta), Shockwaves Generation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction Roar), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Can sense killing intent, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Instinctive Reaction (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Able to travel in space, which is cold and filled with radiations), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Possibly Resistance to Toon Force (Goku stated that Arale's abilities would not work on him, although it is uncertain if this was due to Beerus' superior raw power or an innate resistance) | Telepathy Immunity | Power Up Cancel - can cancel out an opponent's power up or stat amps | Omnicompetence | Soul Removal (Enhanced) | Ability Tier Activation | Absorption Combat | Ultimate Godshot: godki is combined with cosmic being physiology and divine physiology, and unleashes and absolute divine attack that negates the opponent's abiliites no matter what, then allows the user (bod) to attack before the opponent can respond (this attack can be tanked but it is impossible for any user that is not at least multi-omniversal to tank this attack) Attack Potency: Youtube+ Speed: Omnipresent ' 'Lifting Strength: Beyond Infinite ' 'Striking Strength: Youtube+ ' 'Durability: Infinitevely Omniversal ' 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Boundless Standard Equipment: Clouds | Uniform Intelligence: Above Average | Possible Genius Weaknesses: If god ki is severed, most of bod's energy attacks are negated or at least significantly impaired | Sky Attacks, Air Manipulation (bod is less powerful while not flying on a cloud and an ability can cause him to remove him from the cloud and lose power) such as those attacks/abilities -- azathoth e at absolute 0 bod at youtube+ tier random encounter fifth form bod (fusion form of 2 second form characters) second form azathoth / true form azathoth -- bod wins by + 3rd attack blitzing + ultimate godshot + absorption combat (counter tanking, counter true abstraction, counter low meta powers) bod wins 10+/10 (putting absorption combat and ultimate godshot technique together disallowed not even true abstraction azathoth at tier absolute 0 technical boundless memetic tier to tank this attack due to 3rd attack blitzing after the ultimate godshot technique was complete, and by speed aura combat because with the ultimate godshot taking out most of azathoth's durability, the rest finished him off (ko only)) (also youtube+ tier, and scaling the rest of bod's stats to youtube+ made him far higher than boundless memetic tier)